Love, Views and Tales
by rent-serenity
Summary: When the Marauders find themselves falling in love, relationships are formed, friendships are destroyed, and trust, they learn is something they have to earn. SB:LE. RL:SS.
1. The Fire That Tamed The Night

The secret garden that Sirius Black entered that night was oddly greener then usual. But as he took no notice, it seemed it did not affect him at the time. The garden was filled with magical flowers, full of properties only Remus Lupin would have figured out.

The garden was quiet, only with the sounds of a stream gently falling down. Sirius sat on a bench surrounded by yellow flowers. He knew that James would come looking for him later, but right now he let out a sigh of relief, finally glad to be alone. A shadow lingered for a moment, but since he took no notice, he was not affected by the other figure by the stream at the time.

Sirius sat for a long time, before the figure realized he wasn't planning to leave any time soon. So the figure moved closer, and tripped upon a stone.

Sirius quickly jumped, pulling out his wand, "who's there?" he called out. No one else was supposed to know about this place.

"Ugh," the person muttered.

"Who is it?"

The figure on the ground turned out to be Lily Evans, a red-headed green-eyed girl of 16. She looked up to see Sirius Black holding his wand on her. _Just great_ she thought, _right when I wanted to be alone, I have to deal with HIM._

Sirius could still not identify the figure in the shadows, but he kept his wand arm steady, "what's your name?"

The figure brushed itself off, and came into the light.

"Evans?" he asked.

"Black," she nodded in agreement.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked, putting down his wand.

"I could ask you the same question, but any answer you'd give me wouldn't be surprising."

"We'll I'm certainly surprised to see you, how'd you know about this?" Sirius asked.

Sirius' eyes held hers, he held his breath, and his heart started to beat faster. _Stop it!_ He told himself, _James likes Lily. And she doesn't even like me._ He still held his breath; _she doesn't really like him either, not till recently. _He then cursed inwardly again, _no, stop it!_

"I found it," Lily said distrustfully.

"Clearly," Sirius said. "Well, don't let me stop you from whatever you were doing."

"Well, you kind of are," Lily insisted.

"Why?"

"I _was _being alone, but now that you are here, I can't exactly do that."

"Well, I came to be alone too, so it's a loose-loose for all," Sirius said.

"Right. And why would _you_ want to be alone?" Lily asked suspiciously. "Isn't there that Quidditch celebration going on with James, shouldn't you be with him?"

"Shouldn't you?"

"No," Lily said shortly.

"I didn't feel much like celebrating," Sirius shrugged. "I wanted to think."

"You, think?" Lily asked with a laugh. "Now, I'm certainly surprised by that."

"Yeah, well, I'm quite surprising that way."

"Well then, one of is going to have to leave," Lily said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if we both want to be alone, then one of is going to have to leave."

"Go ahead," Sirius said with a smile.

"You first," Lily said.

Sirius laughed, "this isn't going to get us any where."

"Right," she stared to move towards him, but a pain seized her forearm.

"You alright?" he asked seemingly concerned.

"Fine," she said, examining her arm. _Is that actual concern? Or feigned for the reason I might have to leave and go to the hospital wing? _She asked herself looking back at Sirius who was still examining her arm. _Does Sirius Black actually have a serious side? _

"You sure?" he asked again.

"Positive," she said. "Just a little cut."

"Right," Sirius shrugged. "So, you're not going to run along and go get yourself cured up then?" _Please don't leave,_ he thought desperately.

"Typical, Sirius, you just want me to leave so you can be alone," Lily said disgruntled.

"You don't have to go," Sirius shrugged. Then he smiled, "in fact, I insist you don't."

"You're a bad liar," Lily said.

"What's that mean?"

"You want me to go."

_No I really don't. _"No, it's fine, really. Company while grieving is fine too."

"Grieving?" Lily asked. _It's like he's actually human outside the company of his friends._

"Don't worry about it, Lily," Sirius said.

"Okay, I won't," she shrugged.

"So, why don't you feel like celebrating upstairs?" Sirius asked.

"I just, I dunno, I felt like I needed to think about something," Lily said.

"Like?" Sirius inquired.

"Like," Lily started. _Am I really going to tell him? _"Thinking about your friend."

"My friend? Got a thing for Remus aye?"

"Don't be stupid," Lily rolled her eyes.

"Apparently that's impossible for me to do," Sirius said.

"Says who?"

"Says my friend."

"James?"

"Yeah."

"Are you fighting with him?"

"A bit."

"Why?"

"He's being an ass, that's all," Sirius muttered, sitting on the bench.

"He seems to be nicer to me," Lily said.

"Yeah well, isn't that the way?" Sirius huffed.

"What's he doing?"

"Don't worry about it," Sirius said.

"Alright," Lily nodded. "So, is that all that's, err, grieving you."

"No," Sirius answered.

"What else?" Lily asked.

"Why do you care?"

"I, I uh…"Lily started. _I don't really, do I? _"I don't know."

"Right, well, tell me what you're thinking about James, and I'll tell you something else."

"What kind of game is this?" Lily asked.

"We're playing a game?" Sirius questioned.

"Apparently. You've already set down rules," Lily said.

"Right," Sirius nodded.

"Can I sit?" she asked.

"Go right ahead."

Lily sat next to him on the bench.

"Well, I guess I'm just thinking about if I really want to date him, he asked me out, and I told him I had to think about it."

"He's a good guy," Sirius said. _But I could be better for you._

"That's the thing," Lily sighed. "I mean, is he really?"

"Generally speaking, yes," Sirius assured.

"I don't know if that means much coming from you," Lily said.

"You don't have to believe me," Sirius shrugged. "I was just stating my opinion."

"Well, thank you, I guess," Lily said. "Well, what else is bothering you?"

"Well, if your throw out the fact that I'm being disowned by my family, loosing relatives in meaningless battles, and being told I'm useless and going to loose everything I love, then there's still the more relevant fact that I'm falling for a girl I can never have, and would never have me."

"More relevant fact!" Lily asked astonished, and quite bewildered by everything he had just thrown at her.

"More relevant because it's currently on my mind," Sirius said.

"Well," Lily said, unsure of what to say. "I'm really really sorry, about…-"

"-Not your fault, so don't be," Sirius shrugged.

"That's really awful though," Lily said sadly.

Sirius shrugged, "well, the only thing I can really fix right now is the girl issue, so that's what I'm really trying to work out."

"Who?" Lily asked.

Sirius stared at her.

"Fine, sorry, I didn't mean to pry more," Lily said, looking away.

"No, it's fine," Sirius muttered. _I'm just wondering if I should act on impulse or morals._

"Well, do I know her?" Lily asked. "You can tell me that at least, right?"

"Yeah, you know her," Sirius nodded with a slight smile.

"Okay…Well, why can't you have her?" She asked.

"Are you really trying to help me solve my dilemma?" Sirius asked surprised. _Because this might end badly for someone._

"Sure, I guess," Lily nodded.

"Right then," Sirius said. "Well, I can't have her, because one of my friends likes her."

"Remus?"

Sirius paused for a moment. If he said no, then that would leave only Peter and James, and that would lead on some more awkward questions, but if he lied...could he do that?

"Err, I'm not at liberty to say," Sirius said, satisfied with his answer.

"And she won't have you, because?" Lily asked.

"Because she thinks I'm a bastard," Sirius said. "And she's probably right."

"No, she's not," Lily said, and she meant it. She looked at Sirius' rough face, and realized that he wasn't bad looking at all, it was the first time she really looked at him, and she realized that she was starting to feel flutters in her stomach from just being around him.

Sirius watched her look at him, and he realized she was surveying, _I wonder what she sees_. He thought. "Thanks, I guess."

"Yeah, well, erm," she said standing up. _Don't be near him. Damn he smells good._

"So, about you and James," Sirius asked, _glutton for punishment. _

"Yeah, me and James...I don't think he and I are really going to happen," she said. _Did I really just say that?_

"Really?" Sirius asked intrigued. "And why not?"

_I wonder who he likes...She's probably some tramp. God, why is he looking at me like that? _Lily stared. "I err, I dunno." _That was a dumb answer. God, why do I feel like this? This is Sirius! He's a jerk worse then James! _She thought trying to shake off her feelings. _But you were almost ready to give James a chance,_ a small voice whispered inside her head. _Oh God._

"Well, James really likes you, you know, it's a shame," Sirius said.

"Yeah, he'll just keep asking me out anyway," Lily said. "So it doesn't much matter."

"Lily…"Sirius said.

"Yeah?" Lily asked in a low voice.

"What do you think of me?" he finally asked. _Please don't say you hate me. _

_What a question at a time like this! _"I umm, think you're erm, God! I dunno!"

"What's that mean?" Sirius asked.

"Exactly what I said, I don't know!"

"Okay…" Sirius trailed off. _What's that about? Has this talk changed her image of me?_

"What do you think of me?" she asked.

The air held still for a moment and she looked him straight in the eyes. _God, he looks wonderful. _

He held her eyes, and stood up, "You're a really, really, great person."

_How great? _Lily thought, _Wait what? _"Oh?"

Sirius was getting closer to her, and she didn't seem to notice.

"Yeah, and brilliant too," he said.

"Hmm," Lily said in a low breath, she was focused only on his presence, and her heart beating like crazy.

"And really, beautiful," Sirius finally said, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Lily didn't seem to notice that he was touching her, and was only turning her head up to look at his face, "beautiful?"

"Gorgeous," Sirius muttered, and lifted her head, and kissed her.

Lily went limp for a moment, not comprehending what was going on. Then she wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss.

_Oh God! _Lily thought. _I'm kissing him! I'm kissing Sirius Black._ She knew many of the girls in their grade would kill to be where she was right now.

For however long the kiss lasted, Sirius didn't know, he only knew that when she pulled apart from him, he wanted her back in his arms.

"Oh my," Lily said under her breath.

"Yeah," Sirius said with a smile.

"We…" Lily muttered.

"Yeah," Sirius said again. "I've always wanted to do that."

"You have?" Lily asked. "Could have fooled me."

Sirius gave her a sly grin, "What can I say, I'm a good liar."

"Indeed," Lily said smiling back at him.

"I always knew you'd come around my way."

"No you didn't."

"I know, but I hoped."

"I can't believe we just…"

"Kissed?" He said breathlessly, and took a hold of her once again, and pulled her into another kiss.

And this time, she didn't push him away, and they stood there, lost in oblivion, until a noise came from the other side of the garden, and when they pulled away, they saw the horrified face of James Potter, glaring at the two of them.

_Oh shit! _"James…" Sirius tried to explain.

"What's going on here?" James asked.

"We were…we were just..." Sirius stuttered.

"We were just kissing! My God, James! It's not the end of the world!" Lily said. _Why did I just say that? God, the poor guy._

"Fuck you," James spat at her.

"Watch it!" Sirius muttered.

"Fuck you both," he said, and James turned around and left the way he came.

"Shit," Sirius said.

"This isn't good," Lily said, staring after James.

"No, it's not," Sirius said. "I shouldn't have kissed you."

"Why not?" Lily asked, suddenly taken aback. "Because of him? Because he'd be angry?"

"Well, yeah," Sirius said.

"You'd have kissed me sooner or later, Sirius, it was just a matter of time," Lily said.

"How do you know that?"

"You act on impulse, you always have," Lily said.

"Right." Sirius nodded, she was quite right. "What's going to happen now?"

"You tell me," Lily said.

"I better go talk to James."

"Then what?"

"Well, then if you'd like, we could date,"

Lily giggled, "alright."

"What's so funny?"

"Sirius Black said date."

Sirius rolled his eyes, "for you, I'd say anything."

Lily stopped laughing, and stared at him, "you're sweet."

"I thought I was a jerk?"

"You're not too bad," Lily said smiling.

"Oh really?" Sirius said coyly.

"Really, now go make things right with your friend," Lily insisted.

"Right," Sirius said. "I don't think he's ever going to forgive me."

"You'll make him come around." Lily said. "You tend to have that effect on people."

Sirius smiled, "thanks."

"Good luck," she said giving him a smile.

"That's not a lot of luck," Sirius growled, and kissed her one more time. "Now that's better," he said as they pulled apart.

"You're coming back here?" Lily asked. "When you're done?"

"I'll always come back to you, love," Sirius said. "No matter what."

Sirius left the garden, and Lily watched him leave in silence. She was left alone, which was now something she did not care for, and ironically, she was glad that she had not been alone when she had wanted to earlier.

Now sitting by herself, she knew he would return, and she felt safe, and knew that she would be able to help him through anything that came their way. Her thoughts even turned to the girls that were wild for Sirius Black, and how upset they would be once they realized that she had finally won his heart all to herself, and that fire had tamed the night.


	2. Wolf Dreams

A crescent moon was hanging high above the castle walls. The whomping willow was thrashing about, having only recently been entered by Remus Lupin. He had come to think, but had ended up falling asleep on the floor upon which he had sat. He gave a twitch from whatever memories were coming threw his mind. From the darkness Severus Snape, dressed in black, came to Remus and sat beside him. He did not speak, nor did he wake him, instead he drew the boy towards his shoulder and let him lie on him. Severus muttered something under his breath, and began to stroke the boy's hair.

Remus was on the Quidditch field, and it was nearing dark. He was standing in the middle of the field, without a broomstick. Remus gazed at the night sky, and took in a deep breath. The air smelt like fresh cut grass.

"Lupin!" came a slimy voice from behind him. He turned to see Severus Snape approaching him, book in hand.

"What do you want, Snape?" Remus rolled his eyes.

"You're in my spot."

"I'm what?"

"I come here and study the stars from that exact spot," Severus muttered.

"How very intellectual of you," Remus laughed.

"Shut it!" Severus quickly said. "Where's your side kicks off to?"

"Studying," Lupin said shortly, gazing at Severus' cold eyes.

"Right? Those two actually picking up a book and then reading it? Not likely, Lupin. Now go bugger off somewhere else."

"Don't think so."

"Why not?"

"Cause, I want to chat with someone," Remus said smugly. _He was overwhelmed with a desire to touch the other boy, be near him, kiss him._

"Go chat with someone who cares."

"You'd care, if you listened," Remus whispered.

"I do listen, but you don't seem to get it," Severus said moving closer.

"Get what?"

"Get that when I fall for you, there can't be anyone else around." Severus brushed Remus' hair gently.

Remus stood silent for a moment, and then smiled, "when I fall for you, no one else is around."

Severus pulled away. "You really don't get me."

"Not yet. But I want to."

"You're just full of fruitless lines tonight, Remus."

Remus shivered as Severus said his name, "I try."

"I should go."

"What exactly do you think is going to happen here?" Remus asked, before Severus could leave.

Severus stared at him for a moment, and then leaned in close. "Nothing more then what you and I want to happen." Severus whispered into his ear.

"What do you want?" Remus asked closing his eyes.

"That's a question for another day," Severus said as he dropped his book, and pulled Remus into a kiss.

Remus' eyes fluttered open, and he quickly realized he was not alone, and in fact leaning on someone.

Severus felt the warm body shifting awake and he moved his hand away from the boys face.

"Severus?" Remus asked.

"You were asleep," Severus said. "And twitching."

"I was dreaming," Remus explained.

"About someone torturing you?"

"Not exactly," Remus said grimly. "It was a more romanticized version of that day on the Quidditch field."

"Ah…and did it go just as well in that version?"

"Better," Remus laughed. "It ended in a kiss, not an ass stomping."

"You deserved it."

"I know, but so did you."

"You didn't touch me."

Remus gave him a sly look, "I wanted to."

"I'm very sure you did." Severus shook his head.

"So, now what?" Remus asked.

"I ought to get back to Slytherin."

"You celebrating another wondrous defeat?" Remus said with a smile.

"Those are our favorite kinds of celebration, as you should know."

"Blame James, not me," Remus shrugged.

"I always blame Potter. He's a git."

"Just as you are," Remus said jokingly.

"No more then yourself." Severus looked at him, and then smiled.

"Insults are fun," Remus said with a laugh.

"Seems so," Severus nodded. "Well, let's go then."

"Right, James and Sirius will probably come looking for me soon."

"And we wouldn't want that," Severus said not looking at him. He took the lead and went out of the whomping willow.

Lupin sighed for a moment and then followed after.

The common room was finally dieing down after the Quidditch celebration that had just taken place. The music was still playing, and everyone was so exhausted they did not take notice of Remus coming in through the Gryffindor portrait hole.

Remus found Peter Pettigrew in a corner by himself, "Wormtail, where's James?"

Peter shrugged, "He went to get Sirius."

"Hmm," Remus said. "Where'd Sirius go?"

"To the garden."

"Okay…"

"Where've you been?"

"Out," Remus shrugged.

"With who?"

"No one," Remus said absentmindedly.

"Yes you were!" Peter whined. "I know it, and you don't have to hide things from me like the other two do!"

"I wasn't with anyone," Remus said again.

Peter eyed him suspiciously, but Remus noticed the portrait opening again, and James stepped in looking more then a little disgruntled.

"Prongs," Remus said. "Are you okay?"

"Don't want to talk," James said shortly as he headed to his dormitory in a huff.

Remus blinked, and then followed after him, leaving Peter by himself again.

As he entered the room, he found James tearing through his trunk.

"What's wrong, mate?" Remus asked.

"Sirius is wrong. He's fucking wrong!" James screamed.

"What happened?"

"I'm his best mate! And he…and he…" James started to sputter.

"What did he do?"

"He kissed her!" James yelled. "He bloody kissed _MY_ girl!"

"Lily? Sirius kissed Lily?" Remus asked shocked.

"He knows how I feel about her! He knows…I love her damnit!"

"How…Why?" Remus asked at a loss for words.

"How should I bloody know!" James screamed.

"Maybe…are you sure they kissed?" Remus asked.

"Bloody positive. I walked in on them necking in the middle of the garden!" James said. Then James started to curse fluently and Remus let him at it.

Finally when James had stopped cursing Remus said, "what exactly are you looking for in your trunk?"

"I'm looking to get even!" James hissed.

"Erm…James, why don't you think about..."

"James?" came a quiet voice from the doorway.

Both boys looked up to see Sirius Black, staring at James.

"Get the hell out of my sight!" James spat at him.

"I need to talk to you!" Sirius said quickly.

"Well, I don't need to talk to you." James' voice was icy.

Sirius came closer, and realized Remus was in the room too, he nodded hello.

"Sirius, what happened?" Remus asked.

"Not now," Sirius said. "I need to explain it to James."

"Goddamn you! Leave me alone!" James said shaking with anger. "I don't want to hear your excuses, or explanations. I just want you out of my fucking life!" James snapped, and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

"Shit," Sirius said, running his hand through his hair.

"You kissed Lily?" Remus asked still bewildered. _Why would he do that?_

"Erm, yeah I did," Sirius said, still a little distracted by James' angry display. "He's really upset, isn't he?"

"Yeah he is," Remus nodded.

"I screwed this up," Sirius said.

"I can see that."

"Shut it."

"Why'd you kiss her?"

"Because I wanted to."

"Did she…erm, kiss you back?" Lupin asked curiously.

"Yeah, actually," Sirius said, and off Lupin's look said, "surprised me too."

"Are you dating her?"

"I think so," Sirius nodded.

"Wow," Remus said. "How long have you liked her?"

"Since I met her."

"Wow. That long...But you didn't say anything…"

"James already wanted her, I couldn't tell him," Sirius said. "God, he must want to kill me."

"Yeah, I'd better keep an eye on him, make sure he doesn't do anything more stupid then usual," Remus said.

"I can't believe this!" Sirius muttered. "I mean, I kissed Lily!"

Remus nodded.

"And now James hates me! This couldn't get much more twisted." Sirius sighed. "Well, I guess Snape could suddenly tell me he loves me or something."

Remus breathed in suddenly and began to choke.

"You alright?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah," Remus said. "Why are you brining him up? What has Severus to do with this?"

Sirius stared at him blank faced.

_I just said his name, didn't I? _Remus gulped. _Ah, shit._

"Did you just…call Snape by his first name?"


	3. The Truth of It

"I…well," Remus started.

_What do I have to lose?_

"Yes, yes I did."

_Just about everything._

"Right, you want to explain as to why?" Sirius said, raising an eyebrow. "You and him been buddies lately?"

"That's one way to put it," Remus said, staring Sirius in the face.

_Am I really going to tell? And will Severus care if I do?_

Sirius stared at him, "I don't know if I can handle this right now."

"Right," Remus nodded. "Sorry."

"Don't be." Sirius continued to stare at him. "Are you...erm…dating him?"

Remus let out a laugh, and Sirius cocked his head and then looked away at the floor.

"I dunno," Remus shrugged.

"What happened? I mean, when did this start?" Sirius asked.

"About nine days ago."

"Wow."

"Yeah," Remus nodded. "But don't tell James or Peter yet."

"Well, I don't think I'm about to tell James anything just yet, so you don't have to worry about that." Sirius said, and then frowned. "But why Snape?"

"He's different, once you get to know him."

"Different, as in special?" Sirius asked.

"No, don't be like that. You don't know him."

"No offense Moony, but I don't think you know him either."

Remus stared at him, not able to answer.

_He's quite right, _was all he could think.

"I'm going to go after James."

"I'd give him time. How would you feel if you just caught your best friend snogging your supposed-soon-to-be-girlfriend?"

"You're just to-the-point now aren't you?" Sirius agreed. "Right, well...I'm going to…go do something."

"Don't want to be around me?" Remus asked, afraid of what the answer might be.

"Erm, well, I don't really know what to say right now, and this is kind of a lot for me too handle. So, I really just need to be…elsewhere." Sirius looked at the ground. "But I don't have a problem with you being, erm, gay…and all. Just, wow…and with Snape?"

"We haven't really done anything," Remus said.

"I didn't ask," Sirius said quickly. "But if I were you, I wouldn't do anything with him anyway. He's a creep, and just because he's gay too, doesn't mean he's good for you."

"I'll keep that in mind," Remus said sarcastically.

Sirius just nodded, and went out the common room door.

_Well, that's one down. _Remus tossed his head back, and put his hands on his face, _but is Sirius right?_

---

Remus awoke the next morning to complete silence. He glanced around the room and noticed Sirius', Peter's, and James' beds were empty.

He yawned, as he quickly got dressed. At a closer examination of James and Sirius' beds, he wondered if either even slept in their beds last night; both were neatly made, but that could have been from the house elves.

It was the first day of Christmas vacation, and it had snowed over night. Remus exited the castle, and made his way up to the Whomping Willow. Pressing the knot on the tree, he entered as the tree calmed down.

Inside he was greeted by Severus Snape.

"Why are you always here?" Remus asked him, smiling. It brightened up the day just to see him.

"Because you always come here," Severus said, with a slight grin.

"Well, I guess that's true," Remus agreed. "Well, what are you here for this time?"

"To be around you," Severus said, in a hush tone.

Remus felt himself flush. "That's a good idea."

"I thought so," Severus grinned. "What are you doing tonight?"

Remus sighed. "It's a full moon tonight."

"Oh, right," Severus muttered, sounding a little disappointed.

"Sorry," Remus said.

"It's not your fault," Severus smiled.

"What did you have planned?" Remus asked, curiously.

"Oh, nothing big," Severus shrugged. "Just to hang out, that's all."

Remus nodded. "We can do that another time."

"We're bound to." Severus smiled. "So, did you have fun at your little celebration without me?"

"Not entirely."

Remus suddenly looked very perturbed.

"What's the matter?" Severus asked as Remus busied himself by picking up scattered pages of torn up books. "And why do you have those in here in the first place?"

"Nothing is the matter," Remus said, pausing in his efforts to look at Severus. "And I like to read before I change, they're just cheap books anyway."

"I see," Severus said, grimly.

"Look, I don't want to talk about it." Remus tried to discourage him.

But Severus didn't let him alone. "Just tell me."

"No, really. It'll be fine."

"Just tell me," Severus said sternly.

"Severus, if you're not going to drop this, then leave me alone."

Severus frowned, "No. What's going on Remus?"

Remus looked up for a minute, took a deep breath and then said, "I think my best friend hates me." Remus sighed. "And it's all your fault.

Severus stared at him, _what in the world did I do? _"Oh? And why's that?"

Remus held silent for a moment, he didn't know if Severus was going to hate him for it, but he certainly couldn't lie to him.

"I told Sirius about you," Remus sighed.

"You what?"

Remus watched Severus, trying to figure out if he was upset, it seemed he was.

"Why the hell would you do that?"

Remus sighed, "because I didn't think it would be that big of a deal."

"You're as thick as the rest of them!" Severus spat out.

Remus was very taken aback by his reaction. Never, had he imagined him blowing up like this.

"Severus, please." Remus tried to calm him. "I just thought, that he should know."

"Well he shouldn't!" Severus groaned. "I can't believe you'd…No I do believe you'd say something. You're all disgustingly high and mighty."

"Why is this such a big deal?" Remus asked, upset. Mostly upset at himself for making Severus so angry.

"Because!" Severus threw up his hands in a way to describe it. "Because, I don't want to go around flaunting a relationship I might not even have."

"What's that mean?"

"What do you think?" Severus growled. "How do you know I'm not just using you? Or maybe, you're using me. What would I like it spread across the school that I'm gay, when this might not even last."

"Severus, come off it," Remus shook his head. "I'm certainly not using you. And I'd hope you're not using me."

Severus stared at him for a moment. "You just don't get it."

"Clearly, but if you explain it to me…" Remus suggested. "I care-"

"I don't care what you care about. " Severus hissed. "You should have thought before you ruined this!"

"Ruined what?" Remus cried, in surprise.

"Ruined us," Severus growled. "Don't talk to me again, Remus."

Severus started to leave out the tree, and Remus was lost, confused and hurt.

"Wait, please! Come on, Severus. Speak to me," Remus called after him.

But Severus just left, leaving Remus all alone.

"What did I do?" Remus said aloud. "What did I do that was so wrong?"


End file.
